WTFHS.
WTFHS is a solo Project made by DeadManThunder With 3 seasons and the Fourth in progress that premiered on the Dark Side Channel. Airing both a TV-14 and TV-MA rating. It has also been syndicated by both Adult Swim and Fox's Animation Domination but Fox Edits the show for content Season 1: Episode 1- Pilot? TV-MA (First Run)/ TV-14-DLS (Re-Runs) Summary: With Klaus Done with writing his comic book series Klaus heads to San Diego Comic Con with his friend Ant. While on the airplane Ant and Klaus crash into a school in a remote location of New York called WaterFord and for some reason cannot get another plane and must attend a weird high school, while Klaus investigates the plane crash while the cops are too busy with drug problems. Episode 2- Him. TV-14-DLSV Summary: An annoying student annoys the whole school. And the school goes through various methods to try and assassinate the student. Episode 3- The Cart. TV-MA Summary: In depth look at the at the schools Drug Problem. While a gang war breaks out at the school. Causing innocent citizens to die. Episode 4- Sex and Sh*t. TV-MA-S Summary: A school sl*t causes a giant sexting problems. While her boyfriend grows suspicious that his girlfriend is wh*ring herself out. Even this summary is NSFW. Episode 5- Halloween. TV-14-LSV Summary: Halloween rolls around as the students learns the school has a shocking secret. Episode 6- The Group. TV-MA Summary: Klaus finds a group to hang out with at lunch. Little did Klaus know that this group is highly dysfunctional Episode 7- The Fox. TV-14-DL Summary: An Internet fad takes over the whole school. When some people can't take it anymore. Episode 8- New York. TV-14-DLSV Summary: Klaus goes on a business trip. When secretly the whole school goes to New York at the same exact time. Choas then ensues though-out the city Episode 9- The All Nighter. TV-MA-L Summary: Mack decides to forme an Xbox clan when people of the clan start to become annoyed Episode 10- Goodbye For Know. TV-14-LV Summary: As a thanksgiving rolls around. The turkeys rebel. Season 2: Episode 1- Christmas. TV-14-LS Summary: The students realize that they have not been given any presents. They later figure out that Santa is indeed real and helps the old man out. Episode 2- The Ball. TV-MA Summary: It is the dawn of the new year as things start to become crazy around the town. Episode 3- The New Stuff. TV-14-L Summary: A new update for all smart phones tries to make everything better, but instead it causes major problems. Episode 4- HF3. TV-14-DLS Summary: A super top secret science exparament goes on in the woods. While legos start to come to life. Episode 5- Dr. Peanut. TV-14-DLSV Summary: Dustbin somehow returns from the grave and becomes a mad sceintist. While both the students and the teachers try and stop his evil doings. Episode 6- The Clan. TV-MA-L Summary: Mack re-formers his Xbox clan while they have been challenged to a quick scoping match by the KKK. Episode 7- Jimmy. TV-MA Summary: One of Klaus's comic book characters comes to life and wrecks havoc across the town. It is now up to Klaus and his friends to stop him before it is too late. Episode 8- Racist. TV-MA Summary: The surviving member of the Waterford KKK is some how still alive gathers and brain-washes the school's most racist students into forming the new KKK. Episode 9- Television Army. TV-14-DLS Summary: One of Klaus's terrible memories from his middle school days comes back to haunt him and take over the school. Episode 10- Prank Calls. TV-14-DL Summary: Too many prank calls have come from Waterford to raise suspicion of the FBI and become a giant problem. Episode 11- Assassination. TV-14-LSV Summary: Dicky-D tries to assassinate a teacher that has pissed him off but the police foil his plans as the school turns into a war zone... Agian. Episode 12- The Coming. TV-14-DLSV/ TV-MA (Rating only on Fox due to religously offensive content) Summary: Jesus makes his second coming but then realizes he is too short and takes Trevor's body. What will Trevor do now that he is the massiah? Episode 13- The Goth Group. TV-MA-V. (Not aired on Fox) Summary: A gothic ritual summons Satan in the school and Is trying to make the world a living hell. Can the school some how stop the dark lord? Episode 14- In the Middle of it all. TV-MA-LS Summary: The gayest kid in school tries to not get bullied and sign a gay rights bill while too many people try and stop him from going to the mayor's office. Movies TheHighSchool'sSh*ttyMovie. MMPAA Rating: R TV-Rating: TV-MA-LSV The HighSchool Decides to make a movie when every movie cliche happens in real life